pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Everest/Trivia
*She made her debut in the episode "The New Pup". *She is named after Mt. Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. **Interestingly, Everest herself happens to be the tallest female pup. *Everest was never seen without her toboggan hat until "Pups Save a City Kitty" in which Everest wore a leprechaun top hat, and was seen without her hat. **This is something that she and Jake have in common, since Jake was never seen without any kind of headwear until "Pups Save a Teeny Penguin". *She and Jake have been very good friends, ever since they first met in "The New Pup". Jake is also the one who suggested she come live with him on Jake's Mountain as he could use her help in rescuing snowboarders. *At eight years old, Everest is the oldest pup in the PAW Patrol. *She loves anything liver flavored. *In "Pups Save a Pizza", she reveals she really likes pizza and helps Jake build an outdoor pizza oven Jake planned to use to make fresh pizza for snowboarders all winter. *Her tummy growls are often confused with bear sounds or thunder sounds. *She is the second female member of the PAW Patrol. **She is also the second pup to join the PAW Patrol after assisting in rescuing Jake, the first being Rubble in "Pups Get a Rubble". *Before meeting Jake and joining the PAW Patrol in "The New Pup", Everest would practice rescuing the penguins that lived near her. She mentions this after rescuing Jake, commenting that before rescuing Jake the only ones she had to rescue were local Penguins. *It is unknown as to why Everest lived by herself in the South Pole. It could have been possible that she got lost, was forgotten, or abandoned. **She was also wearing her collar; it could have been possible that she lost her original pup tag, or was removed, but this is unknown. **Everest was, however, able to make her own igloo to live in, along with making a stove for heating up water for liver tea. *Everest is the second pup to have a vehicle with treadwheels, the first being Rubble. *She has the bushiest tail out of all the pups. *Due to her highly specialized role as a snow and mountain rescue pup and the fact she lives with Jake at Jake's Snowboarding Resort, she acts mainly as a reserve member of the PAW Patrol, called in when her skills (in cold weather and mountaineering) are required. **Since living with Jake at the resort, Everest now assists Jake in rescuing snowboarders and skiers (which Jake originally did mainly by himself, with occasional assistance from the PAW Patrol) when they get into trouble on Jake's Mountain, effectively making them the resort's ski patrol. **Since they live on Jake's Mountain, Jake and Everest can rescue snowboarders and skiers more quickly than the PAW Patrol (which is primarily based in the nearby Adventure Bay) and can help take some of the burden off the PAW Patrol by acting as Jake Mountain's primary rescue team/ski patrol, allowing Ryder and the PAW Patrol to focus primarily on Adventure Bay. Should further assistance or other resources be required in rescuing people or animals on the Mountain, Everest & Jake can call upon the PAW Patrol as backup. *Everest has been first called for a mission 16 times. *Everest has been called for backup 10 times. *Everest has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 26 times. *Everest finally first deployed in "Pups Save the Deer". *Everest finally first deployed with Chase in "Pups Save Skye". *Everest finally first deployed with Rubble in "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition". *Everest finally first-deployed with Skye and Rocky in "Pups Save a Wild Ride". *Everest never first-deployed with Marshall. *"Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" was the first episode where Everest is deployed in a snowless environment. It is also the first episode to center on her role as the teams mountain rescue pup and mountaineering skills. It is also Everest's first encounters with Mayor Humdinger. **This episode also reveals that she is familiar with the trail near Wild Wilbur's old cabin which proves invaluable to the PAW Patrol in their race to find Wild Wilbur's hidden loot before Mayor Humdinger. *She can walk (or "waddle") on two hind legs, as shown in "Pups Save a Teeny Penguin". **This makes her the second pup to do this, the first being Zuma. *Everest had trouble playing the Pup Pup Boogie game, just like Chase did in the episode of the same name. *Everest is the only pup who appears to have no known fear. *Everest was added to the Season 3 introduction along side Cap'n Turbot, and only appeared a short time in the Season 4 introduction. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Fully Protected Category:Secondary Character Trivia Category:Dog Trivia